


(Don't) Burn

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Accidental Baby Acquisition [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, Kid Fic, Precious Peter Parker, Tony to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Tony didn't expect to gain a child going into this.





	(Don't) Burn

“Stark, when are the firetrucks due to arrive?”

“ETA three minutes. They got stuck in traffic.” Tony cursed under his breath as another foam canister ran out. “J, get one of the SHIELD grunts to get me more canisters. I’m down to my last one.”

He turned his attention to the burning building in front of him sadly. It was always sad when someone’s home burnt down, but this one? This was worse than normal.

“Barton, are the kids alright?” Tony asked, doing a last minute scan of the building.

“A couple of them are a bit singed, but they’re safe,” Clint replied, keeping a watchful eye on the group of children in front of him. “Miss Henrietta is still doing a headcount, though.”

“She might want to make it quick,” Tony said, finishing his scan. “The building’s about to go down.”

Just then, Miss Henrietta said, “Where’s Peter? Where is he?” 

Steve walked up to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Miss?’ he asked gently.

With tears in her eyes, Miss Henrietta explained. “I’m missing a child. Peter. He was a new arrival, only came two days ago. We hadn’t worked out yet who was supposed to grab him if something like this happened, and with getting all the other kids out, I just… forgot.” The tears were running down her face now. 

“Please get him out,” one of the older children, a girl about ten years old, said. “He’s only six months old. He can’t get out by himself.”

Steve turned, as if to charge into the flames, but Clint grabbed his arm. “You can’t go in there, Cap,” he warned. “You’ll get burnt to a crisp.”

“If I don’t a kid will be,” Steve replied, shaking Clint’s hand off. “I’d rather it be me than him.”

Tony rolled, his eyes, mapping out structural supports on his HUD. “Stop being so noble Capsicle. I’m going in so try not to melt while I’m gone,” he said before rocketing into the building.

“Be careful,” Steve said worriedly.

“Any idea where he could be?” Tony asked. “Heat signatures aren’t much help in here.”

“As Peter is so young, it would be pertinent to start near Miss Henrietta’s room,” JARVIS replied immediately.

“Great idea J. Now where is that?”

JARVIS took over the suit, deftly avoiding load bearing walls. Tony’s heart sunk when he arrived at the correct room. The floor had collapsed in three rooms, taking all the furniture with it, including a baby’s crib.

“Dammit!” Tony cursed, flying down to the crib and turning it over. It was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Where is he?” he muttered, looking around. 

“Uh, sir?” JARVIS said tentatively. “You may want to look up.”

Tony did and immediately froze. “Okay, that’s not normal.”

A small child in a red and blue onesie was clinging to the ceiling with one hand, the other in his mouth. As Tony watched, the baby brought his feet up to touch the ceiling as well. 

“Okay, easy now,” Tony said through the suit’s speakers. “I’m just going to grab you and put you in my suit with me, okay, bud?”

He retracted one of his gauntlets and gently pried Peter off the ceiling. A section of the suit expanded and opened up and Tony placed Peter inside.

“I really hope you recorded that,” Tony said to JARVIS, turning and flying toward the outside world.

***

“You look pregnant.”

“Well thanks, Barton. I appreciate it,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He took Peter out of the suit before stepping out himself. He cradled Peter to his chest and turned to where Steve and Miss Henrietta were rushing over.

“Peter!” Miss Henrietta reached out to take Peter from Tony, but Peter squealed and gripped the fabric of Tony’s t-shirt.

“Hey,” Tony said, detaching the tiny hand from his shirt. “Don’t you want to go to your foster mom?”

When he tried to hand Peter over, but he started crying before Tony could let him go. “Okay then, I’ll keep you for a while,” Tony said. “Sorry,” he mouthed to Miss Henrietta.

“It’s fine,” she said, smiling. “For me, it’s enough that he’s okay.”

***

Three hours later, Peter still refused to be apart from Tony.

JARVIS had sent the video from the Iron Man suit to the rest of the Avengers, and they had all been astonished. Now, they were all sitting around staring at the baby that was asleep on Tony’s chest.

“Spider-baby.”

“What?”

“Spider-baby,” Clint repeated. “We have a spider-baby.”

“We don’t have anything,” Natasha said, swatting the back of his head. “Tony has a spider-baby.”

Clint turned to Steve. “Can we keep it?”

Steve shot him a look. “First, Peter is not a dog. Second, that’s Tony’s decision, not mine,” he replied.

Everyone turned to look at Tony.

Tony looked up confusedly. “What? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you going to keep him?” Steve asked, nodding to Peter.

“Pepper is going to kill me,” Tony replied, a soft smile on his face as he looked back down at the baby.

Clint grinned. “I guess that answers that.”


End file.
